


How To Handle a Rope

by DownInTheGutter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Sam, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Infidelity, M/M, Mostly plot not porn, Mpreg, Obsession, Pregnant Sam, Top Dean, thoughts of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownInTheGutter/pseuds/DownInTheGutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t want to have a kid, but Dean won’t let him get rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.
> 
> The boys aren’t really sympathetic in this one. Sam is self-centered and Dean is unhealthily obsessed. So, kinda like in the series?  
> Also, Dean is going to turn out to be a bit of a psycho in later chapters. Sam’s pretty messed up, too.  
> It’s gonna get dark, folks.
> 
> Title from an awesome Queeens of the Stone Age song.

This was a disaster.

Sam was sitting on the bathroom floor, staring at the pregnancy test and thinking of all the ways it was going to screw up his life.

Sam had plans. He wanted to make something of himself, he knew he could. Ace highschool, ace college, become a lawyer. Not that it would happen if he was going to have a kid at 16, though.

He wanted to be mad at Dean, but he realised he himself should have known better. Still.

Dean. Easy charm, amazingly built, shoot first ask questions later kinda guy, all the fantasies about a manly man wrapped in one package and well, Sam would be lying if he said he wasn’t insanely attracted to Dean. Anyone in their right mind would be.

He was the hottest person Sam’s ever seen and he was willing to try out anything and everything Sam wanted to try. Gentle or rough, nice or downright filthy.

So, yeah, the sex was great.

Except now Sam had to deal with consequences of said sex.

It was okay, though, kind of. It wasn’t the end of the world. He could deal with it. Get rid of it. As soon as he got money from Dean.

Dean treated him like he was the most important person in the whole world. Center of Dean’s universe. It was getting kind of unsettling sometimes, how he would say stuff like “there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, you know that, right, Sam?’ and “I’d do anything, anything, to keep you with me”, every time he was drunk or just relaxed enough to share his thoughts, but hey, it felt good to be the center of someone’s world. Nothing can boost your self-esteem like that.

But that meant Sam had no idea how Dean would react to the news. He’d probably be happy if Sam wanted to keep it, but there’s no way he’d stop him from doing what he wanted, right? Dean could never deny him anything.

Fortunately Dean was out to get dinner, since Sam had to do some research. He checked the average price of abortion. Just below 500$. Quite a bit of money, especially in their situation, but it wasn’t impossible. That was good. He just needed to get it from Dean. He decided to get it over with as soon as Dean got back.

Except when Dean got back late in the evening he just dropped their dinner on the table and wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and murmured ‘Hey, baby. Missed you’ in a rough voice and, yeah. That got Sam thinking about things that got him in this mess in the first place and that also meant Dean was in one of his lovey-dovey emotional moods, and that wasn’t good, because when Dean got emotional he could go from gentle and caring to pissed off and throwing things in two seconds flat.

Get it over with.

Sam gently extracted himself out of his arms and turned to face him.

‘Dean?’

‘Yeah?’ Dean had a bit of a wounded look on his face, like he always had when Sam moved out of his reach, but that was fine, better that than stalling.

‘There’s... something I need...’ he ended on a weird note, because he was about to say _something I need to tell you_ , but thought better of it. Maybe he could avoid the topic altogether.

‘I, uhm... I’m gonna need money.’

Dean didn’t look too pleased ‘What do you need money for, Sammy?’ Sam didn’t say anything. ‘And how much? Do you need school books or something? I just bought you new ones, pretty fucking expensive I might add.’

‘It’s not that. And I’m gonna need around five hundred dollars.’

Dean looked at him incredulously ‘That’s not exactly the kind of money I just have lying around, Sam, you know that.’

‘I know, but, Dean, please, I need it.’

‘I’m not gonna give you five fucking hundred bucks if you won’t tell me what you need it for.’

There was no way around it.

‘Alright, but just, don’t freak out, ok?’ Sam took a deep breath. ‘Dean, I’m, I’m... I’m pregnant.’

Before he could continue Dean had him enveloped in a hug so tight he could barely breathe.

‘Sammy...’ Dean sounded like he was about to cry ‘I can’t believe we’re having a baby.’


	2. Chapter 2

It took Sam a second to understand Dean’s words and no, no, no, that’s not how it was supposed to go. Shit.

‘Dean, can’t breathe.’

He reluctantly let go of Sam and wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his plaid. Goddamit. Emotional Dean was not a good thing.

‘Dean, you’re not... Listen. I don’t want to keep it.’

‘You what?’

‘I don’t want to keep it.’

‘You don’t mean you want to...’ Dean’s expression morphed into one of terror. ‘Sam. That’s our _baby_.’

Sam made an exasperated sigh. ‘It’s not a _baby_ , Dean, it’s a _fetus_. And I don’t want to keep it.’

‘Sam, you can’t just say stuff like that.’

‘Dean.’ Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘I’m sixteen. I don’t want a kid. Not now, maybe not ever. I want it gone.’ He felt on the verge of tears himself. His would just be born out of frustration.

Of course, that was when Dean got into his space again.

‘C’mon, Sammy, you always said you wanted a normal life. We could get a house, settle down, raise our baby…’ Dean was petting Sam’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Sam jerked away from him and moved a couple of steps back. ‘I didn’t mean that and you know it.’ He wasn’t going to let Dean twist his words. ‘I want to go to college, travel, but not just on the hunts, I want to do something meaningful with my life, and I can’t do that if I have a kid before I even graduate high school.’

‘Sam, it’s our baby you’re talking about. I’d say it’s a little more important than _travelling_. ’Sides, it’s not like it means you can’t graduate. There’s plenty of people that...’

‘I don’t just want to graduate. I have plans, and a fucking kid is not in them.’ Sam sneered.

‘Watch it, Sam.’ Dean’s tone got sharp. ‘It’s our family you’re talking about.’

‘That’s what he would say.’ Sam knew he was pushing it and he didn’t care.

Dean’s expression got blank. ‘Don’t you fucking dare mention him. And don’t you fucking dare compare me to him.’

Sam deflated. It was a low blow, he knew.

‘Listen, Dean, I’m tired. Let’s just talk about it in the morning.’

‘What about dinner?’

‘Not hungry.’ Sam said before he got under the covers not even stripping out of his clothes, and then promptly turned his back to Dean.

 

When he woke up Dean was typing something on their laptop. He went to take a shower and spent the next thirty minutes under a lukewarm spray, thinking about the few options he had.

When he walked out of the bathroom Dean was looking at the screen intently. ‘Dean, about last night...’

Dean didn’t even look up at him. ‘I’m not going to change my mind, Sam.’

Fine. Sam grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. He got halfway there before Dean was right beside him.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Dean grabbed his wrist, hard.

Sam tried to yank his wrist away but Dean held on. ‘I’m going out to abort _our baby_ with the five bucks I have in my pocket.’ Sam said in a mocking tone. ‘I’m going for a walk. Let me go.’

Dean did, eyeing him suspiciously till Sam turned away and left, slamming the door.

 

As soon as Sam got back to their motel room he dumped a stack of papers on the table.

Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows. ‘What the hell is that?’

‘Statistics.’ Sam shuffled through the papers and put them in front of Dean, pointing to the first page. ‘Read this. I went to the library and did some research on... children born of incest. It says here that there’s a 40% chance of a... kid like that having severe birth defects. And 10% chance of a mental disability.’

Dean didn’t even pretend to look at the page. ‘So that means there’s a 50% chance our kid is going to be just fine?’

‘Dean, don’t play dumb. You know how high the risk is. Listen, I don’t even know how much time is left. I... we need to do something about it.’

Bad choice. ‘Do something about it? That’s how you call killing our baby?’ Dean slammed a hand on the table.

Sam didn’t budge. ‘For the last time, Dean, it’s not a _baby._ It’s a fetus that is probably going to turn out deformed or mentally deficient or...’

Suddenly Dean was right in his face ‘Don’t you fucking dare talk about our kid like that.’

Okay. That wouldn’t work. Not that Sam expected it to. It was okay, though. He had another plan. He wasn’t considered the smart one for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the info on birth defects and whatnot online, but obviously I'm not an expert and have no idea how accurate it actually is.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean told him he’d booked a doctor’s appointment for Monday after Sam’s school. Said that he was going to prove there was nothing wrong with their baby. Right.

Still, maybe that was the chance he needed. If that worked in his favour, maybe he wouldn’t need to follow through with his other plan.

Thank God they were in Alabama, where the age of consent was 16, otherwise there was a chance someone would’ve called child services or something. Not that anyone in their right mind wouldn’t if they found out who’s the father, age of consent or not.

Dean walked into the office right after Sam, before the doctor could stop him.

‘I’m sorry, you are…?’

‘I’m Sammy’s brother’ Dean gave the doctor his trademark grin and threw an arm around Sam’s shoulders’.

Please, God, make Dean behave normally.

No such luck. Obviously.

‘It looks like you’re about 12 weeks along...’ The doctor said while rolling the ultrasound tool around on Sam’s stomach. She looked to be in her late fifties, maybe early sixties, with a tired looking face and frown lines on her forehead. The lines got slightly deeper when Dean had grabbed his hand at the beginning of the examination, only to have Sam pull away as if it burned as soon as he saw the doctor was looking. Sam cursed his reaction. It’s normal for a family member to hold your hand at an important moment. Or isn’t it? Anyway, the doctor didn’t say a thing, so it was fine.

‘So why isn’t he... you know.’ Dean gestured around his stomach with one hand.

‘It’s perfectly normal for the bump to not be showing yet.’

She handed Sam a couple of tissues to clean up his stomach. Dean reached out to take them first but Sam shot him a warning look. ‘Everything seems fine, but if you want, we could perform other tests in about 6 weeks. And we could give you a check up again and find out the baby’s sex.’ Sam couldn’t help but scowl at that and judging by the look of surprise on doctor’s face and barely concealed anger on Dean’s, he made his feelings very obvious.

‘What other tests? Apart from… That.’ He asked through clenched teeth.

'Amniocentesis, for one. I wouldn’t recommend it, though. It could be used to check for genetic defects, but it’s a little risky and since you’re young, there’s not a big chance for...’

‘I want it.’ Sam blurted out before he could stop himself.

‘Alright. Just remember to book an appointment with my receptionist before you leave. I can see you’re a bit… Have you decided what do you want to do about the pregnancy?’

He could feel Dean’s eyes on him. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Sam.’ There was a warning in Dean’s voice. ’We talked about it.’ He said and then turned to the doctor with his most charming smile. ‘He’s just a bit grumpy today. He was really excited before that. It’s probably the morning sickness, right, Sammy?’ Dean said in a joking tone and elbowed Sam in what was probably supposed to be a friendly manner.

‘Right.’ The doctor looked at him blankly. ‘Do your parents know?’

‘I’m Sam’s legal guardian.’ Dean said before Sam could get a word in. ‘Our parents are not... around anymore.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that.’

‘We manage.’ Dean gave her a tight lipped smile, put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed lightly.

‘Anyway, Sam. Did you inform the father?’

‘I, uhh…’ Very eloquent, Sam.

‘Do you know who the father is?’ she asked warily after a moment of silence.

_Oh, yeah. About that_. ‘I… well… not really.’ He couldn’t look up from his hands.

‘Sam, have you…’ The doctor hesitated. ‘Have you been forced? Drugged? There are several…’

‘No!’ Sam stopped her before she could go any further. ‘I… It was all consensual. I’m just not sure who the father is.’

‘There are a couple of other tests that I have to perform. Would you mind leaving us?’ The doctor asked, turning to face Dean.

‘Whatever the tests are, I wanna stay. I can stay, right, Sammy?’

‘I’m going to have to insist that you leave for the next 15 minutes.’ The doctor said, voice cold. _Leave, or I’m going to call security_ went unsaid.

Dean’s face darkened before he stood up abruptly and left, slamming the door so hard the little window pane rattled.

‘So. I just want you to know that you have options. And you can get support, whatever you choose.’ _Right._

‘I get that you might feel… pressured. But if you would like to have an abortion, you still can, till the 24th week.’ The doctor said, focusing on Sam again. He looked up at her before looking back at his hands. ‘Or you could give it up for adoption. There are several programs where you can meet prospective parents. Here, there’s a flyer.’

‘Listen, whatever you choose, it has to be _your_ choice. Sam, are you with me?’

He nodded without raising his head.

‘Sam, look at me. If there’s anything you want to say, anything at all, now is the time to say it.’

‘I…’ _I know who the father is. I should tell you that my brother is the kid’s father, what do you think the risks are? I don’t want to keep the baby._ But then he thought about Dean going to jail, and about being alone, and he couldn’t be alone, not after what happened just a year ago. He wouldn’t manage on his own. Not yet, anyway. ‘No, I don’t really have anything to say.’


	4. Chapter 4

Time for plan B. It seemed like the only way to make money fast. Still, he kinda hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Well, what can you do.

It turned out way easier than he expected.

He waited for a week after the appointment, trying to talk some sense into Dean. Didn’t work.

This morning Dean was being the nicest he had been in a while and it was messing with Sam’s head. He got Sam his favourite breakfast, let him sleep in late, did their laundry before Sam woke up. Didn’t even yell once, just pretended not to hear Sam when he was trying to explain why the pregnancy was a bad idea.

Then in the afternoon Dean walked up to him when he was browsing idly on their laptop. He started rubbing his shoulders and that was nice, too. And then pulled his hair lightly to angle his head and started kissing his neck and _oh fuck yeah_.

‘Get off.’ Sam murmured half-heartedly. Dean always knew exactly how to get him.

‘Come on, Sammy, it’s been so long since we did anything.’ True. But no, not the right moment. It was a shame.

Get yourself together, Winchester. ‘God, Dean, I told you that I’m still pissed at you. Do you only think with your dick?’

At that Dean pulled away. ‘Fuck you, Sam. You’re the one that’s acting as if what we have is just some random fling that had unwanted consequences and not love.’

Very dramatic. Well, Sam guessed plan B kinda proved Dean’s point.

He and Dean had tried almost anything there was to try. You name it. But it’s not like Sam had a ton of experience apart from Dean. Almost none, really. Except for that time a couple of months back when he’d blown some guy from the football team behind the bleachers and got a handjob in return. And the three or four times when he let some dude grope him in a bar cause he was feeling vindictive after some argument with Dean.

Dean had no idea, obviously. God knows what would he do if he did.

This was different, though. Well, it should feel different, and Sam guessed Dean would feel different if he was ever in a situation like this ( _right_ ). Hell, most people would feel different, as far as he knew, cause people treated stuff like that seriously. But it still was a mild surprise that it didn’t really feel important to him.

It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but when was it, really. It wasn’t that great of an activity even with Dean.

He told Dean he was going to the library to study for a test. Dean was trailing him there, obviously, trying to be inconspicuous. He gave up after two hours of watching Sam through the window from behind a tree and that was the moment Sam was waiting for.

Was this the right thing to do? It’s not like he could admit anything to a doctor or any other trained professional (a police officer?) to get an abortion for free, could he?

Sam wondered if everyone was thinking that much while blowing some random guy for money.

Fifty bucks for a blowjob. It’s not like he knew the prices, but the guy agreed right away. Maybe it was because he looked underage. Who cares.

A second guy like that this evening. Eight more, each paying a fifty, and everything would be fine.

He thought it was almost done for the night when he was flung backwards, hitting the brick wall with the back of his head.

When he could focus again he saw Dean punching the guy and fuck, it was not how it was supposed to happen.

Then Dean focused on him, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the Impala.

‘Sammy, are you alright? Did I hurt you bad? I didn’t mean to, I swear.’

‘I’m okay. I think. My head hurts.’

‘I’m sorry, Sammy. Can you get into the car?’

‘Yeah. Dean, I…’

He didn’t wait for Sam to finish and instead run back into the alley.

There was a shout and a crack and then after a moment Dean walked out.

He had no idea what happened to the guy in the alley, but Dean probably broke his arm and knocked him out. Maybe kicked him in the balls for a good measure or something.

Not that he could spare the time to worry about some random pervert with Dean on his ass.

‘Get in the car.’

Sam got in the car.

Once they got back to their motel room it was on. Shit.

‘What the fuck was that, Sam?’ Fuck, Dean’s grip hurt.

‘Well, you weren’t gonna give me money, so…’

‘Are you fucking out of your mind? I’m not gonna give you money, so you’re gonna whore yourself out?’

‘Well, you didn’t exactly leave me a choice.’

‘Oh, Sammy. You have no idea what not having a choice means.’

 

 

Dean sat next to him on the bed.

‘Why would you do that, Sam?’

‘I needed money.’

‘Christ. Sam. Why do you hate it all so much?’

‘I thought I explained it to you quite clearly. Would you like me to repeat it?’ Bitchy. So what.

‘Fuck you, Sam. And how could you… There are other ways of getting money than whoring yourself out. Do you even realise what you did to me?’ Dean sounded… sad. Okay, so maybe Sam had done the wrong thing. And he hurt Dean. It didn’t change the fact that he was now handcuffed to the headboard.

‘Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to do it cause you don’t give it to me good enough.’

‘You little bitch.’

A slap.

‘You fucking slapped me!’ Sam was holding his free hand to his stinging cheek. ‘You said you’d never hit me. You said that you’d never be like him. No, fuck, don’t fucking touch me.’ Sam said, backing away as far as he could with one hand trapped when Dean tried to touch his face.

Dean looked mortified before he schooled his features.

‘I… It doesn’t matter. What I said still applies. You ain’t fucking leaving this room.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise, suprise. This one is from Dean's POV.

He has been keeping Sam in their motel room for a week now. Called his school and told them Sam was sick, and that it would take a while before he could come back. No reason to cause any trouble with that. School was important to Sam, so Sam’s school was important to Dean, too.

He wasn't planning to have Sam locked up forever, no matter what Sam thought. Just as long as it took to make him realise keeping their baby was the right thing to do.

He was considering keeping Sam locked up till it was too late to… do what Sam wanted to do, and if that would turn out to be the only option, so be it, but he’d prefer it if it was Sam’s choice.

‘Dean, you can’t fucking keep me like this, I’m gonna start screaming and someone’s gonna notice…’

Here we go again. Not even a minute of silence. Christ.

He only uncuffed Sam when he had to go to the bathroom. Sam tried to make a run for it every time during the first three days. He got as far as the parking lot once and only stopped when Dean threatened to put a diaper on him.

And it’s not even like he was hurting Sam, really. He kept him fed and comfortable. Got him books and even let him choose what they were watching most of the time. The handcuffs couldn’t hurt him seriously either. Sam was saying shit about human rights and being kept prisoner and _this is illegal, Dean_ and God knows what else every five fucking seconds, but his bitching was nothing new.

But that thing Sam did… it would take him a while to get over it.

He knew he would get over it, eventually. He could never stay mad at Sam for long. He loved the kid more than anything and that would never change.

Besides, thinking about that guy in the alley helped him calm down every time he was close to hitting Sam again. That one was a mistake.

But thinking about the guy helped. He snapped that fucking bastard’s neck. The only reasonable thing to do.

Sam couldn’t know about it, though, or else he’d never hear the end of it. Sam wouldn’t understand.

‘Sammy, just listen, okay? I know it all seems like a big deal right now, but we could make it work.’

‘Dean…’

‘Just listen. I have my eye on this place, you’ll love it, I know you will. I could get a proper job, I found something already, and the school there is good, too, I checked…’

‘Dean, I don’t want it. Any of it. I want you to fucking uncuff me.’

‘I know you think you got it figured out, Sam, but you’ll come around. I know you will.’

‘Seriously, Dean, let me go. I _will_ start screaming and someone’s gonna come and then you’ll have to explain why do you have a teenager cuffed to your bed.’

‘Let you go so you can go out there and do what you did? Not happening. And anyway, start screaming and I’ll gag you.’

‘You won’t.’

‘Because you won’t start screaming.’

‘Dean…’

‘Please, Sammy, just… Hold on, I got a call.’

Unknown number.

Dean was sitting close enough for Sam to hear the voice of the caller. The voice he thought he wouldn’t have to hear for years.

‘Hello, Dean.’

John.

‘You tell that freak I’m after him.’ There was a click on the other end.

Dean thought he looked like Sam did. Pale and shaken and very, very frightened.

‘We need to get out of here.’

 

That night a year ago John had sent Dean out on a hunt.

What he saw after he came back would haunt him for the rest of his life. Along with the details provided by Sam.

Sam only told him exactly what happened a couple of months later.

He said that when Dean had left John pointed a gun at him, saying he finally found out about the secret Sam’s been trying to hide.

Apparently someone or something told him Sam was part demon. That’s what he told Dean, too, probably, before Dean knocked him out. He wasn’t in the right state of mind to listen right then.

For over eight hours John had Sam tied to a chair and was alternating between cutting him with a hunting knife and pouring salt into the wounds, and waterboarding him with holy water, demanding an answer as to how Sam had managed to fool them into thinking he wasn’t a fucking monster.

John’s mistake was letting Dean get close. Dean punched him in the head, hogtied him and then carried an unconscious Sam to the car.

After they hightailed out of there he called the cops with an anonymous tip about a guy with large storage of guns and ammo of unknown origin.

John got eight years for the possession of illegally acquired weapons and the stack of forged IDs, impersonating an FBI agent and all that. In one of the high security prisons, too.

But he was out, somehow. And after them. After _Sam_.

He had never felt so scared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from Dean’s POV. And I was planning to do the whole thing from Sam’s perspective, too. Oh, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to add more chapters soonish, cause, hey, it's exam period again, time to get drunk and write fanfiction.

When they got on the road Dean called Bobby. Straight to voicemail. Annoying, but then again, it was, what, 4 a.m., so no hard feelings. Can’t expect the guy to be up all the time, even if it was a really serious matter. He told Bobby he needed to talk to him a-fucking-sap.

Bobby called him back within an hour.

Straight to the point. ‘Can we swing by your place for a while? John’s out.’

He said yes, thank fuck. But then again, Bobby knew what happened back then, so it’s not like Dean expected a different answer. They could get to Sioux Falls in about three days. Two, maybe, if he drove over ten hours a day, or switched with Sam, but he wasn’t so sure about that one.

He tried calling doctor what-was-it to cancel Sam’s appointment, but no one picked up. Weird. Probably taking a day off. Or _maybe_ something killed her. Or someone killed her. And maybe it was a little paranoid to suspect that, but paranoid saved your life.

Sam was sulking in the passenger’s seat because of the whole being cuffed thing, but at least he had the mind not to mention it in the situation like that.

They kept on driving towards Sioux Falls in uncomfortable silence until Bobby called him again three hours later. _Thanks, Bobby_. He was absolutely sick of Sam ignoring him.

‘Hey, Bobby.’

‘Where are you?’

‘Alabama. Close to the Tennessee border. Heading to your place.’

‘Two days before you get here, is it?’

‘Well, yeah. We can’t exactly teleport.’ Dean said, annoyed, cause, well, it would be great to be in the safety of Bobby’s house already, wouldn’t it now. Then again, once they get there, there’s a whole ‘nother issue that’s probably going to be discussed. Crap.

‘Don’t get snappy with me. So, that place in Colton you wanted me to check out…’

‘Yeah?’ He glanced warily at Sam, who was looking at him from the passenger seat. The engine was too loud to let him hear Bobby’s words, hopefully. No point in telling him everything just yet.

‘Well, there’s never been anything weird going on there.’

‘That’s good.’

‘Good? So why the hell did you have me look into it?’

‘Listen, Bobby, I’m gonna explain it all to you when the time is right, okay?’

‘Fine. I’ll get your room prepared. Get here as fast as you can, but don’t be reckless, you hear me?’

‘Yeah, I hear ya.’

‘How is Sam doing?’

‘He’s fine. Listen, Bobby, I’m driving right now, I’ll talk to you later, alright?’ Dean hung up. Sam was looking at him with his eyes narrowed.

‘You didn’t tell him, did you. About…’

Dean cut in. ‘No, I didn’t, Sam.’ He turned up the music.

 

They stopped at a diner after six hours of driving.

As soon as they placed their orders Sam stood up. ‘I’ve got to get some air.’

_Nope_. Dean grabbed his arm and tugged lightly ‘I ain’t gonna let you go anywhere.’

‘You know I’m not going to try to run away anymore.’ Sam said, voice annoyingly calm.

‘I feel like I don’t know shit about what you’re gonna do. Sit back down.’ He was holding Sam’s wrist so tight his knuckles turned white. Fuck it, he couldn’t let him run away, not with John out, no matter how many times Sam repeated he wasn’t going to leave him.

‘You’re hurting me.’ Sam was trying to yank his wrist away. Not happening. Not this time.

‘Since when are you a fragile little flower?’ He sneered. ‘Cause, you know, it was always ‘ _fuck me harder, Dean’_ , so…’

‘FUCK YOU!’ A couple sitting with two kids at a nearby table looked at them with a mixture of disapproval and fear.

‘Sam. Sit. Back. Down.’

Sam seemed to realise he was drawing attention to them and sat back down. Topped it off with yanking his wrist away theatrically and giving Dean a dirty look. Great.

‘We’ll have to find a room for the tonight, I’m thinking somewhere near Topeka, depending how it goes. We won’t make it to Sioux Falls before tomorrow’s evening.’

‘I could drive.’ Sam said, looking at Dean from under his bangs.

‘For, what, fourteen hours straight, at least? Not happening, Sam.’

‘Okay.’ Sam rolled his eyes. ‘Fine.’

‘Fine.’

 

He called Bobby from the diner bathroom.

‘Bobby, about that Colton thing. The thing is, I think Sam and I are gonna settle down. Well, once John’s dealt with, I mean.’

‘Settle down as in stop driving, give up hunting? I never thought I’d hear you say that, Dean.’

‘Yeah, well, things have changed. And it’s not like we’ve been doing much hunting since you-know-what. And this place I had you check out is where I’ve been thinking of staying. And since you said…’

‘What things have changed, Dean?’ Bobby interrupted.

‘Look, I’ll tell you when we get to your place, alright?’

‘Just remember you’ve got explaining to do. Drive safe.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV.

They’ve got a motel room in the middle of nowhere, Kansas. As disgusting as they go, paint peeling off the walls and weird stains on the bed, but still better than sleeping in the car. On an unrelated note, he was fourteen weeks pregnant and John was going to kill him. All that was missing was a piano falling on his head.

Dean was trying to make small talk like everything was fine. Goddamn him.

‘So like I said, Bobby told me he’s still got your old…’

‘Dean.’ Sam cut in. ‘You know John being out doesn’t change anything about… you know what.’

Dean swore quietly. ‘Well, I don’t know, Sam, it’d say it changes a lot, so if you could just stop…’

‘I just don’t want you to think that I’ll change my mind.’ He’d rather wait with the conversation, but there was no guarantee Dean wouldn’t try to weasel his way out of talking about it. Possibly lock him up again and pretend there was nothing wrong with it. Plus, getting one thing out of the way in this whole fucking mess would be great.

‘Can we not talk about it right now?’ Dean walked over to the table and got a beer out of the sixpack. Sam was about to ask for one before he bit his tongue. Still, a beer probably wouldn’t make the situation much worse.

‘I think you meant to say ‘never’, Dean.’

‘What we gotta do is stick together and stay safe. With less talking.’

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Sam couldn’t stop himself. ‘I wish you’d just admit it to yourself.’

‘The hell are you talking about?’ Dean said, turning to face him.

‘That you hoped for something that’d make me want you to watch over me.’ Sam said, walking over to him. He shoved Dean in the chest. ‘You’re fucking happy about it, aren’t you. That now I can’t even _try_ to leave you.’ He knew he was being kind of unfair to Dean. So what. To be fair, it probably wasn’t far from the truth.

Dean looked like he was about to shove him back before he took a step away. ‘No, I’m not fucking happy, because a delusional drunk son of a bitch is out to get you and I’d never want you to get hurt.’

‘ _You_ have hurt me, Dean.’

‘I never wanted to.’

‘Oh, yeah, that makes it all a-okay. Do you even hear yourself?’

‘Shut up, Sam.’

‘Oh, wow. You’re telling me to shut up. Are you gonna _make_ me shut up?’

Dean took a step towards him and then stopped. ‘Why are you trying to provoke me?’ He rubbed the back of his head and took a swing of his beer.

‘Just stating a fact. You’re happy that now I’m stuck with you.’ Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Do you really feel stuck with me?’

‘I feel stuck with a fucking fetus inside me, that what you want to hear?’ He hated feeling this trapped and helpless.

‘You know I can’t let you kill it, Sam. I just can’t.’

‘Yeah, well, it’s not your choice to make. Wish you realised that before you cuffed me to the fucking headboard for _a week_.’

‘Don’t do this to me, Sam. I couldn’t… I’m not gonna let you do it, no matter what you say, I fucking swear. It is my choice too and you damn well know it. It’s my baby too. It’s _our_ baby.’

‘Yeah, well, I’m not having _your baby_ , because I told you why it’s a bad, bad idea. It’s my body, Dean. I get the final say.’

‘Not gonna happen, Sam.’

‘How about you just cut it out of me because I don’t want it inside me, you fucking asshole.’

‘Shut up before I lose it.’ Dean had his hands balled into fists by his sides.

‘Yeah? You’re gonna hit me again?’ Sam felt like he had lost it a long time ago. ‘Maybe do that every time I say something you don’t like?

‘I wonder why do I even love you when you’re being such a little fucking bitch.’

‘And if we have _our kid_ will you hit it too? Gonna be like John?’

‘Don’t you say that.’

‘Or what? Huh?’ Sam got right into Dean’s space. ‘What are you going to do?’

Dean let his hands fall limply by his sides. ‘Sammy, I’m just… do you even want to be with me?’

‘I do want to be with you. I just don’t want to have a kid with you.’ He was not going to start crying, no matter how much he felt like it.

‘Hey, Sammy, hey. I’m sorry.’ Dean put his hand on the side of his face. ‘We can sort this out, we can talk about it. Let’s just… take one step at a time. Alright?’ He moved in for a hug and Sam melted in his embrace.

‘I don’t wanna die.’

‘I promise you I won’t let anything bad happen to you.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I’m sorry, too.’


	8. Chapter 8

They’ve reached a tentative ceasefire for the time being.

They had sex for the first time in forever and goddamn, _did he miss it_. They both knew how to make it amazing, with the kind of knowledge that only comes from years of experience. And that, fuck, sounds a bit weird considering their ages, but hey, not like they didn’t realize it. Okay, it’s not like _he_ didn’t realize it. Who knows what Dean thought about the thing they’ve got going.

So, yeah, ceasefire. No mentions of _the problem_ till they've dealt with John. Well, that was what Sam thought until Dean suddenly stopped him with his hands on Sam’s hips when Sam climbed on top of him.

‘Holy fuck, Sam, look at you.’

‘What?’ Normally it would’ve been be flattering, but there was something off about the way Dean said it.

‘You’re showing. You’re…’

‘What the hell are you talking about?’

‘Look at your belly.’ Dean said almost reverently.

Was he really that out of it? There _was_ a slight curve to his stomach. How could he have not noticed that?

‘Our baby’s growing.’ Dean sounded as if he’d just witnessed a miracle.

Dean moved down and kissed his stomach.

Sam froze at the unexpected action.

‘Sammy, baby, this is amazing. I can’t believe we can see it.’ Dean placed another kiss. ‘Fucking finally.’

‘What the…?’ Sam finally got over his initial shock and tried to pull away, but Dean held him fast with his hands on Sam’s waist and kept on dropping kisses on his stomach.

‘Dean, stop.’ He finally managed to jerk away. ‘Jesus. That’s the creepiest thing you’ve ever done and that’s saying something.’

Dean stared at him. ‘How was that creepy? What is wrong with you, Sam?’ His tone got cold.

‘You were kissing my stomach because there is something inside it. It’s weird, it’s fucked up, _don’t do that_.’ He felt like he was about to hyperventilate. It was visible. There was something growing inside him. Fuck fuck fuck. There was something inside him, and for the first time he realized how real it all was.

 

Dean kept on giving him nasty glares since their little _argument_. At least Sam got off twice before the abrupt end, that’s what counted.

Anytime his thoughts strayed to _the problem_ he just blocked it all and tried to solve some calculus problem in his head. It worked, sort of.

In the morning the atmosphere was just as tense.

‘We need to get back on the road.’ Dean said, without looking at him. ‘But first, I need to take care of something. And I don’t feel like leaving you here alone.’ He turned his head and fixed his gaze on Sam. ‘I don’t suppose me saying it is going to make any difference, but don’t go anywhere, alright?’

Sam stabbed his pen into the paper he was working on. ’Believe it or not, I’m not going to run off when our father’s out to kill me. Just, _go_.’

Dean clenched his fist on the table before standing up. ‘Lock the doors and stay quiet. You know what, put a chair under the handle, too.’

Sam wrapped his hands around himself. ‘I can take care of myself, Dean.’

 

John found them.

It took him five minutes to break the door down. Sam was waiting for him with a knife in his hand, back to the wall, no emergency exit.

When he finally burst in, Sam took a double take on how terrible he looked.

His clothes were ragged, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was dishevelled.

He looked haunted.

John took a step towards him and then stopped, as if he hesitated. As if he didn’t track Sam down to kill him.

They were staring at each other for a moment before John spoke up. ‘I don’t really want to do this, but this is the only way. I have to.’

Sam couldn’t help but snort at that. ‘You do want to do it, psycho, and we both know that.’ He took a step forward and twirled the knife in his hand. Years of hunting teach you some cool tricks. He _was_ scared as hell, but there was no way he wasn’t going to stand up to his father if that’s the last thing he’d ever do.

John set his jaw and pointed his own a knife at him. The fact that he didn’t bring a gun was a little surprising, but it really wasn’t the time to ponder on it. ‘You were my son. But it’s my job to protect people.’ He said, voice almost expressionless. ‘You wouldn’t understand, but it’s the only way.’

Sam shook his head, disbelieving, before he met his gaze again. ‘Go fuck yourself, _Dad_.’

John tackled him to the ground before he could react.

Sam wasn’t weak and he fought dirty, but decades of training and pounds of muscle are something you just can’t beat.

He was barely conscious by the time John dragged him by the hair to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it’s a bit of a tired trope to have something bad happen while someone leaves for a bit, but hey, I never said I could write.  
> Also, I just skipped the sex scene. Just didn’t feel like writing it. Sorry, everyone.  
> I’m planning to post the next chapter or two in a couple of hours.  
> Also, I love hurt!Sam and I think Sam is a cutie, but he can and does mouth off to people and act badass if need be, so I didn’t want him to be meek and act scared, even if he doesn't come out on top. This applies to the next chapter, too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV.

He only left for half an hour and he shouldn’t have.

The door was broken down, but he couldn’t hear a sound from inside the room. It took him a minute to get his breathing back to normal before he pulled a gun out from behind his waistband and shouldered the door open carefully.

There was no one in the room, but the door to the bathroom was cracked open.

He walked across the room quietly before bursting into the bathroom gun first.

John had a hunting knife at Sam’s belly and _no no no not this can’t be happening._

Sam was lying in the bathtub. He had blood on his face and he wasn’t moving, and for a second Dean felt like he was drowning, before he saw the slight rise and fall of Sam’s chest. _He wasn’t dead_. The momentary relief was replaced by a cold, sinking feeling again. Something could’ve happened to their kid.

He pointed his gun at John’s head and looked him straight in the face. ‘Dad. Take the knife away from Sam.’

John lifted his free hand, as if he was surrendering, but didn’t move the knife. ‘You need to hear me out on this, Dean. Please.’ He sounded so desperate that Dean almost felt for him, before he remembered what he did. What he wanted to do.

‘Dad….’

‘I’m trying to save your life, Dean. I’m trying to save us all.’

Dean laughed disbelievingly. ‘What?’

‘I got a demon talking. Pretty interesting things he said.’ He pressed the point of the blade harder against Sam’s belly and held his hand out when Dean started towards them.

‘Just hear me out, Dean. Apparently, all the sons of bitches know the freak’s pregnant. And they say the kid’s gonna be special. Demon special.’

The man was delusional for years, brain messed up from alcohol, but this was a whole new level. He was gone further than they thought.

‘Dad, this is insane.’

John shook his head, like he couldn’t understand why Dean would say that. ‘No, it’s not insane, Dean, why don’t you see that?’ He stared off at the wall for a second, as if he just realised something. ‘He’s got you wrapped around his finger. But that’s okay, you were manipulated. I don’t blame you.’

Sam seemed to come to. He opened his eyes for a second and met Dean’s before he closed them again. Dean cocked the gun. He tried to stop his hand from trembling. ‘Dad, stop.’

‘I just want you to see the truth, Dean. Sam’s a monster and this thing inside him is going to be even worse.’ John said with frightening conviction. ‘We have to stop it before it’s too late.’

‘And the government is trying to poison us with fluoride in our water.’ He tried to joke to avert John’s attention from the fact that he was slowly inching forward. No matter what happened, he didn’t actually want to shoot his own father. He could and would, but he’d rather disarm him. It’s not like he’s never killed before, but you just don’t kill family.

It didn’t work. ‘Stay back, Dean. I’m not falling for it again. Move, and I’ll put the knife right inside him.’

Sam gave up pretending to be unconscious, _the goddamn moron_ , and spoke up, glaring at John with unbridled hatred. ‘Well, what are you waiting for? Just fucking do it already.’ Dean could hear that for all the anger, he had to do his best to speak loudly.

John ignored him. ‘I need you to understand why I have to kill him, Dean. I don’t want you to hate me for what I have to do. But I _will_ do it, because it’s the only way.’

Dean pulled the trigger.

Clean headshot. Only option. He’s got his own family to protect, after all.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his father’s brain splattered on the bathroom wall. Pieces of it were covering most of the bottom tiles in a pattern that seemed almost… deliberate. Sam would probably have a nerdy word for it.

It took him a couple of minutes to avert his eyes and notice how pale Sam was, shivering in the tub and clutching his belly.

‘Sammy…’ he dropped to his knees next to him and pulled Sam’s hands away, noticing the bloody smear from the knife’s shallow cut. ‘Fucking bastard. Wish I could kill him again.’

He grabbed both sides of Sam’s face. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ Sam tried to stand up like it was no thing, but he fell back into the tub. Dean was there for him in a second.

‘Shhh, Sammy, it’s okay. I’m never gonna leave you, never let anything bad happen to you. I’m always gonna protect you, I promise.’ He knew that Sam didn’t really like him saying stuff like that, but who the cared in a moment like that.

‘He was wrong, wasn’t he.’ Sam mumbled into his shirt. ‘I’m not a demon.’

Dean ran a hand through his hair. ‘He was a fucked up drunk. There’s nothing wrong with you. Or our baby.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the story didn’t get away from me, it’s one of the first fragments I’ve written.  
> It’s the main plot again in the next chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV.
> 
> Sorry for being horrible at updating, but I've been pretty much swamped with work this semester, and also I hated the way I've written this story for a while.

The next couple of hours were a blur. They’ve cleaned up the bathroom, got their father’s corpse in the trunk (how messed up is that), grabbed their bags and hightailed out of there.

If no one’s seen them, in the daylight, it would be a miracle.

He wasn’t even sure where they’ve burned the body. They’ve stopped somewhere, sometime. Dean was the one to throw the lighter down. The whole thing just felt kind of surreal.

Neither of them has said a word about what happened. Repress it. The Winchester way.

Hours later Dean passed the Sioux Falls turn sign, whistling under his breath.

‘We’re not going to Bobby’s.’ Sam said, matter-of-factly.

‘We are.’ Dean said without looking at him. ‘We’re just taking a little detour. No point in hurrying, now that we’re safe.’

Sam put his forehead against the window pane. He felt numb. ‘Will you answer me if I ask where are we going?’

Dean kept on whistling.

 

Not an hour later Dean stopped the car on the outskirts of some town. Dusk was just setting over the area, the last sunrays illuminating a secluded building.

‘I just figured, maybe that will convince you. Not bad, huh?’ Dean was looking at him expectantly. ‘It’s this place I told you about. Wanna check it out?”

No white picket fence, Dean didn’t go all the way, after all.

‘Sure.’ Sam said dispassionately. Playing along could be the best option right now. And, frankly, he didn’t really have the energy for anything else.

It _did seem_ like a real nice house. Two stores, big porch, and a garden in front. Cosy, homely, a place where you could settle down and raise a family. Something he’d want eventually, no doubt about that. He always dreamed about having an actual home.

Not what he wanted right now, because of what it meant for Dean.

Dean grabbed his hand every time he pulled him into a different room. It could be kind of sweet, if it wasn’t for the whole thing.

The next room they went into was completely empty, not a single proper piece of furniture apart from some random crap stuck up by one of the walls. And that was the one room that made Dean grin like mad. Sam had no idea what’s the reason for it until Dean spoke up hesitantly. ‘I’m thinking we could convert this one to, uh, the baby bedroom.’

Sam decided to ignore that comment.

‘So, uhm, do you like it? The house?’

Mention anything but the problem. ‘How would we _ever_ get money for it?’

‘We’re not buying it, we’re renting it.’ Dean said. ‘Anyway, I got it covered. Don’t worry about it.’

 

After they got on the road again it only took five minutes for Dean to start talking again. The guy that never said a word more than he had to.

‘The house is great, right? Plenty of room and stuff. What do you think, Sam?’

Sam shook his head disbelievingly. ‘I’ve got a better question. How are you feeling, Dean? After what you did?’

‘Let’s not.’

‘I, for one, cannot say I’m sad he’s dead.’

‘Sam.’ Dean said warningly.

‘Fine. Not talking about it.’ Sam stayed silent for a moment before he couldn’t stop himself. ‘Do you think you can use the house to keep me?’

Dean sighed and shook his head, as if he thought Sam just needed to understand his point, _again_. ‘I don’t want to keep you with me. I want you to stay with me.’

‘It’s the exact same thing for you.’

‘Don’t say that.’

Sam was staring at the nearly black mass of trees passing outside the window. ‘In that case, would you let me go if I said I wanted to leave?’

‘I can’t do that, Sam. You know that.’

‘What if I just jump out and run?’ Sam clenched his hand on the door handle. He could do it, right now. Get out and run as fast as he can. Hitchhike when he got out of the woods. Get to Bobby’s, maybe, or anywhere else. He’d manage. It was a pretty bad idea, but who knew where Dean was going to take him.

‘We’re in the middle of nowhere.’

‘I’d manage.’ Sam said, still holding onto the handle.

‘You know I’d catch you.’

Sam snorted. ‘That’s what I thought you’d say. So just drive wherever you want to drive.’

Dean tried to surreptitiously eye the hand Sam had on the door. ‘Not until I know you’re not going to try and run away again. Not until you promise you won’t.’

‘I can’t do that, Dean. You know that.’

‘That’s real clever, Sammy.’

Dean sighed before speaking up again. ‘Sam, I need you to understand something.’

‘Yeah?’ Sam turned away from the window to glare at him.

‘Sammy...’ Dean said, looking between him and the road. ‘I’ll do anything to keep you with me. But if it doesn’t work… I’d rather die than lose you. Or our kid.’

‘Do you really think some good old-fashioned suicide threat is going to work?’

‘You know I’ll do whatever it takes.”

‘Just stop it, Dean.’ Sam said angrily. ‘Can you just please tell me where are we going?’

‘I thought we could just drive wherever until you make up your mind.’

‘I want to go to Bobby’s. He’s waiting for us.’

‘You sure? I mean, with our situation being what it is...’

‘Bobby’s.’

               

Dean parked the Impala outside of Bobby’s junkyard.

Sam was staring at the inscriptions on the hunting knife John brought with him. He’s never seen it before. He ran his finger carefully over the serrated edge of the blade.

‘I’m thinking we should keep quiet about, you know, your pregnancy, just for now. Old man’s probably on the verge of a heart attack after the last couple of days anyway.’ Dean said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. ‘So, uh, don’t mention it, alright?’

‘Sam? Did you hear what...’

Sam laughed humourlessly.

‘What’s so funny?’ Dean asked, turning to face him with his eyebrows raised.

Sam scrapped his fingernail over the runes etched in the blade. ‘I’m just thinking. I could tell Bobby about it. I could tell him it’s yours.’ He tossed the knife in the air and caught it by the handle. ‘I could tell him I didn’t want it and that you forced me.’

That threw Dean off. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally speaking. ‘He’d kill me.’

Sam looked him straight in the eyes. ‘I know.’


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Bobby opened the door, he grabbed them and pulled them both into a bear hug.

‘It’s good to see you, boys.’ He said, voice rough.

‘Hey, Bobby.’ Dean said, finally feeling somewhat at ease. Sam didn’t say anything.

They stepped back and Bobby reached around them to shut the door. Bobby looked like Dean felt – like a person that had a weight lifted off their shoulders.

Not a minute later Sam said he’s tired and went upstairs. Dean lingered for a moment before Bobby cleared his throat.

‘Drink?’

‘Yeah, thanks.’ Dean said, feeling honestly grateful.

‘Beer?’

‘Got anything stronger?’

They sat down in the living room, sipping whiskey Bobby got from one of his cupboards.

Bobby broke the silence. ‘It’s weird, thinking about it. I haven’t talked to John for years. I used to like the man, but I have my limits.’

Dean just grunted affirmatively in response.

‘Have you managed to... sort everything out?’ Bobby asked warily after a second.

Dean looked over at him briefly. ‘Yeah. Cleaned up, burned the body. Everything should be fine.’

‘Good.’ After a beat. ‘Dean... do you want to talk about it?’

‘Nope. Too tired.’ Dean said, and downed his whiskey before giving Bobby a nod and heading upstairs.

Bobby let them stay in one bedroom, as usual. The man was as great as he was clueless.

When he got there, Sam was already in bed, head turned towards the wall. Dean could tell he’s only pretending to sleep, but when he climbed in next to him Sam didn’t say a word or turn around, so he decided not to push it.

He was asleep within minutes.

 

Sam didn’t go through with his threat the next day. If anything, he was doing his best to avoid them both.

He had locked himself in the room as soon as they finished an awkwardly silent dinner, and after twenty minutes Dean gave up on trying to convince him to open the door. He wandered around the house aimlessly before deciding to take a walk outside. Bobby was sitting on the porch with a beer in hand and a cooler next to him.

‘Dean, can I talk to you?’

‘Sure.’ He said, taking a seat next to Bobby.

‘What’s gotten into Sam? Is it about John?’

‘I guess.’ Dean shrugged.

‘I get it’s gotta take its toll, considering what John did, and what happened, but Sam won’t talk to me, at all. He's said two words to me since you two got here.’ Bobby said carefully, gauging his reaction. ‘That’s just not like him. Is he taking it that bad?’

Maybe he should try a different approach, considering how Sam was acting right now.

‘Bobby.’ Dean said before pausing. ‘There’s something you should know.’

Bobby looked at him, concern written all over his face. ‘Go ahead.’

Dean took a deep breath. ‘Sam’s pregnant.’

He didn’t expect the explosion that followed. ‘Does the damn kid not know how to use condoms? I thought Sam was smarter than that.’ Dean opted to keep his mouth shut. ‘If anything, I’d expect you to knock someone up.’

Dean rubbed the back of his head and gave Bobby a sheepish smile. ‘Well, you know how they say, it’s the quiet ones that…’

‘Yeah, spare me the life lesson.’ Bobby interrupted him, still agitated, before cracking open two more beers and passing one of them to Dean. ‘What does Sam want to do? Does he want to keep it?’

‘Yeah.’ Dean took a long pull of his beer before looking at Bobby again. ‘He wants to keep it.’

‘Well, that’s, uhm... He’s really young.’ Bobby said, frowning slightly. ‘But what do I know. It’s his choice.’

‘Yeah.’ Dean said, before downing the second beer.

They were sitting in silence for a moment, looking at the cars rusting in the yard. ‘Should I tell him I know?’ Bobby asked, quietly.

‘Don’t think he’ll want to talk about it.’

‘What are you planning to do?’

‘I’ll support him no matter what he chooses.’

‘You’re a good brother.’ Bobby said, smiling at him warmly. He smiled back. He missed a proper bonding moment recently.

Bobby’s smile wavered before it dropped off his face completely. ‘There’s just something that’s... something that’s been bothering me.’

‘Yeah?’ Dean asked, carefully, before looking straight ahead again.

‘Dean, look at me.’ He listened reluctantly. ‘Whose baby is it?’

‘Some guy. Don’t know him. That’s what Sam told me.’ Dean cleared his throat awkwardly.

‘That so?’

‘That’s what Sam told me.’

Bobby was trying to stare him down and he held his gaze. Bobby looked away first. ‘Right.’


End file.
